The 'Angel Of Hell'
by Tage101
Summary: Dean Ambrose is not the only one who didn't want Bray Wyatt to 'save' them. Dean/OC *NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE BUT MY OC
1. Chapter 1

**24-11-14 **

Dean Ambrose came running down to the ring to his entrance music with a smirk on his face. He grabbed a microphone and was bouncing from side to side.

'Bray…Bray, you have been going on and on about my past these last few weeks but last night, your past came to…well let's take a look shall we' Dean Ambrose said in the middle of the ring before his match with the intercontinental champion.

_**Bray stood in the ring with a steel chair, about it use it on Dean Ambrose. Dean had already used the same chair on Bray causing him to lose the match but Bray got the upper-hand and was attacking with it. Suddenly the lights went out and when they turned back on, in the ring Bray was staring a person with their jumper hoody covering their face who was holding a kendo stick. Bray fell to his knees in shock. **_

'_**No…no way!' He shouted at the person.**_

_**The next minute the mystery person had hit him in the side of the head with the kendo stick knocking him out cold. Dean stood up and looked at the mysterious person with a twisted smile on his face. The stranger picked up the steel chair and handed it to Dean before the lights flickered off and the mysterious person was gone.**_

'I'll never get tired of seeing your haunted face. How about we bring this mystery person to the ring' He said when suddenly my music blasted through the arena. The crowd went wild as I made my way down to the ring wearing black cargo pants and a blue tank top. My black hair was tied up in a messy bun as well.

'Cole! It's Kaylee! She has been out of action for over a year because of Bray Wyatt!' JBL explained from the commentator booth.

I rolled into the ring and hugged Dean before taking the microphone from him.

'You all seem very surprised to see me back since Bray had taken me out of action over a year ago. For those who don't know me, let me tell you a story… Once upon a time I was the most dominate female wrestler in the WWE. I was the champion, until Bray Wyatt's twisted mind convinced him that I was his 'light in the darkness', 'his angel in hell'. He followed me around for weeks, interrupted my matches until finally I convinced him I was no angel but DDTing him into my championship belt' I announced to the world, who cheered loudly for me. Dean was laughing as he lent against the ring post.

'After this happened Bray was then convinced that 'his angel' had been possessed by the demons that surround him and his only option was to beat it out of me. Let me take you back to last year' I said as I pointed to the big screen

_**Kaylee had her hand raised in victory and was still undefeated and the Diva's Champion but suddenly the lights went out. When they turned back on Bray hit her over the head with his lantern. He then picked her up and performed Sister Abigail onto the broken glass. Kaylee's head was split wide open now and bleeding badly. She was also unconscious. Bray dragged her lifeless body over to the corner of the ring and sat her on the steps outside. He pulled out 2 pairs of hand cuffs and cuffed her to the ropes on either side of the pole so that she was back against the post on the outside of the ring. He kicked the steps out from underneath her and there was 2 loud sickening pops as her shoulder were dislocated, so she was hanging by her arms, blood dripping down her head. He knelt down in front of her **_

'I had to step down from being the champion because of the injuries you gave me that night. But now…now I am back, and guess what Bray, there were never any demons inside of me, I am and always will be a crazy bitch' I shouted before throwing my microphone in the air and my music 'Crazy Bitch' by Buck Cherry blasted loud.

Dean picked up the microphone I had thrown and looked directly into the camera

'The mind games are over' He said before throwing it as well as his opponent Luke Harper came down to the ring.

…

I sat on a chair next to the commentators and watched Dean's match with Luke until it was called to a DQ. Dean was livid since he was close to winning the title, he rolled out of the ring and I stood up and gave him my chair with a small smirk on my face. He looked at it and then back at me and smirked. He rolled back into the ring and performed Dirty Deeds onto the steel chair. He climbed the post and then the crowd started shouting 'we want tables'. Dean looked at me and I shrugged before he laughed and got out of the ring. I pulled out a table for him and then as he was pulling out a ladder I was hit from behind knocking me into Dean. It was Bray.

Bray went on the attack against Dean performing Sister Abigail on him and then throwing him over the announcer tables and showering him in their chairs. He rolled back into the ring and was posing when suddenly I rolled into the ring with a kendo stick. We stood eye to eye, his face was not a happy one.

'Kaylee, I can still save you. I don't want to hurt you, you are still my 'angel from hell'' He said to me without a microphone. I clenched my jaw and looked at him with intense eyes and cracked my neck.

'I never was, and never will be your angel Bray' I spoke softly but firmly to him before cracking him over the head with the kendo stick, once in the stomach and once in the back before he rolled out of the ring and was outside looking up at me surprised. I waited for him to leave the ramp before I rolled out of the ring and went over to Dean who was being helped up by officials

'You good?' I asked and he nodded to me with his tongue sticking out as he breathed. I wrapped his arm around my neck and we walked out the back together with my music blasting through the speakers.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**28-11-14**

'As you started to climb that ladder at survivor series Dean, I thought that you looked just like an Angel. But then I realised it was my 'Angel of Hell' Kaylee, who has come back to me after a year. And for a moment, only a moment, you almost put a smile on my face. But I will claim her because she is my angel.

Now Dean…Dean, It's just like I told you before, they ain't got much room for people like us up there. Noooo…ha, people like you and I, we belong somewhere different….And as I laid there, suffering at the hands of you and my Angel, alone with only my own thoughts, I started to feel those kendo stick shots and then steel chairs crushing down on me and the pain man, the pain, the pain, the pain, it started to feel euphoric and it was right there at that moment, for the first time, I felt like I FAILED YOU!

But I only failed myself, see Dean if you want to spend all your time wallowing in a pit of your own misery then BE MY GUEST! Your demons mould you…but understand I. Mould. The. Demons. And they march on my command. I'm sure you think you've got me all figured out by now. But the devil works in mysterious ways Dean.

What is mine, is mine and it will always be mine Dean. And right now you have what is mine. So congratulations Dean. This is a celebration! We have finally reached the point of no return. And what happens next will change you. Tables, ladders and chairs. Tables, ladders and chairs. Oh my…at TLC Dean Ambrose has I smash you through tables and I dissect your body with steel chairs. I'm going to teach you boy, I'm going to climb the ladder and look down at your lifeless body and I will finally be able to smile. And I will smile because I finally put you back where you belong…in the dirt…with the rest of the insects. And then I will turn my gaze to my angel and finally claim what is mine'

Bray fell onto his knees in the middle of the ring while the arena was silent. The silence was then interrupted by my music playing. The lights turned back on it reveal me standing at the top of the ramp wearing my black cargo pants and a red tank top.

'Bray…I got to give it to you. You know how to be dramatic and theatrical' I said as the crowd cheered.

'Now you see, I'm out here for 2 reason. The first is to say the roles are now reversed! I spent week after week watching my back because every time I turned a corner, you were there. But this time round it's going to be different. Every time you are out in this ring I am going to be here. Playing the mind games. Because you keep making the mistake of thinking I am some lost angel living in your world, but you see, I am just as crazy as you and Dean, I can just hide it better.

The second reason I am out here is because I want to remind you of something, last year when you had kidnapped me and locked me in a room with you for the entire RAW episode last year. You told me some things…things about yourself…about your past. I guess you were trying to…connect to me but all you did was give me ammo. Take your own advice Bray…Run…' I said laughing into the microphone has Bray's face was livid and pale. I bowed mockingly to him before walking out the back.

…

I was just getting into my car when my phone rang.

'Hey' I said

'_Dude what were you thinking going out there?' _I heard Dean's voice say on the other side of the line

'Dean, shut up. I told you last week that I am not scared of Bray's mind games. I came back for one reason and that was to get back at Bray Wyatt. I don't care if I have to get beaten up in the process as long as I take him to hell with me' I spoke firmly into the phone

'_Yeah…fine. Crazy Bitch' _He muttered into the phone

'That's rich coming from you Lunatic Fringe' I said laughing

'_I'll see you back at the hotel, You got the adjoining room to mine so just knock when you get here and we will go get some drinks' _Dean said before hanging up.

'Kaylee, can I get a moment of your time?' Renee asking coming up to me

'Sure' I said leaning back against the rental car.

'There have been a lot of rumours going around about you and Dean Ambrose, Can you explain what exactly is going on between you?' She asked and I laughed

'Dean and I first joined forces because of our mutual enemy Bray Wyatt. But we actually have a lot in common. We both get a sick pleasure out of fighting, out of putting our bodies through hell as long as we take our opponent with us. And we both don't give a shit about what people say about us. So as for what is going on with us? We will continue to enjoy taking Bray Wyatt to hell and then afterwards…well who the fuck knows because we don't' I said shrugging before getting in my rental car and driving off.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**1-12-14**

Dean and I stood out the back watching the end of Bray's match against R-Truth. Bray was shouting out for Dean to go down to the ring as he was throwing steel chairs into the ring. Dean was bouncing from side to side next to me.

'Time to play' I said before walking away to go meet Bray in the ring.

By the time I got out to the ramp, Bray was in the ring with the lights off, a ladder was set up, with his rocking chair underneath it. He was telling a story about a man named Jacob when my music blasted from the speakers.

'Oh Wyatt' I said walking out to the top of the ramp.

'It's funny you should be telling this story here tonight because I just finished telling Dean all about who Jacob _really _was' I said smirking at him as he started to pace the ring angrily

'Oh and Wyatt, I also told him all about the true meaning behind your rocking chair' I added as an afterthought as he started throwing steel chairs around the ring.

'Kaylee…why…all I wanted was to save you from the demons in this world' He said to me on his knees

'No…No Bray, you wanted to claim me for your own. And like I have said before, I don't need to be saved from the demons. The demons allow me to run free in this world, bringing hell to whoever is stupid enough to get in my way' I said seriously

'And just like me Bray, Dean doesn't want to be saved and doesn't need to be saved' I said as Dean's music came on and he came storming out to the ring.

Dean pulled him from the ring and started beating on him while I had made my way down to ring. Bray finally decided to bolt up the ramp while Dean rolled into the ring. He watched as I climbed the ladder and sat on the top of it laughing at Bray before looking at Bray, then at the rocking chair and then back up at me again. He grabbed the rocking chair and shouted at Bray

'I will take everything from you!'

Before smashing the chair into the ring and breaking it into pieces. I sat on the ladder behind Dean laughing as Bray was being restrained by the refs. He fell to his knees almost in pain as Dean was hitting his broken rocking chair with a steel chair. Dean then stood underneath the ladder I was sitting on, watching as a surprised and shocked Bray sat at the top of the ramp.

…

**Sorry this one is so short, been hectic busy with work and new year's and Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**5-12-14**

As I was walking down the back arena with Dean, we overheard this conversation between diva Paige and interviewer Renee

'Kaylee thinks she can just come back and claim she is the most dominate diva in the WWE, she has no idea what I am capable off…' She was saying when I walked up behind her and Renee backed away a bit seeing Dean and I

'Hey Paige, you want to prove you're the most dominate diva, then you have to beat the most dominate woman's wrestler, Me. But remember love, I am still undefeated and I am not going to let a stuck up diva like you ruin that' I stated calmly before walking off with Dean laughing beside me

'Oh snap' he taunted Paige.

…

'Kaylee…' Dean started to say as I stretched

'Yes' I asked looking at him sitting on the lounge

'So my match is straight after yours so I was thinking of coming down for your match and sitting on commentary just in case Bray comes out' He said looking at me directly. I sighed

'Fine' I said standing up, he stood up and cocked his head in confusion

'Why was that so easy?' He asked

'Even though I hate the idea of having someone come to the ring, with Bray Wyatt around it's not a bad idea, and I know you're going to come out with or without my blessing' I explained and he chuckled

'True' He stated as the stagehand told me I was up next.

'Ready to get back in the ring Kaylee?' He asked me as my music started

'Born ready' I replied as ran out to the crowd cheering us. I slid into the ring while Dean went over to the commentator table.

'Dean what do we owe this pleasure?' Cole asked

'I am just here to watch my best mate's first match back' He replied as Paige's music came on and she made her way down to the ring.

The ref rang the bell and Paige ran at me which I easily dodged and clotheslined her. I pulled her up and gave her a few left elbows to the face before whipping her into the corner and ran after her crushing her into the corner. She fell the ground in pain and I just looked down at her cocked my head in disappointment.

'I expected more' I said to her as I went to pick her up but she poked me in the eye. I moved away trying to get my sight back as she dropkicked me. I sat up quickly and grabbed her arm and twisted it around a few times before climbing the ropes and performed old school on her. The crowd cheered loudly chanting Taker and then Kaylee back and forth. I pulled her up and put her head between my legs and did last ride on her and pinned her for the win. Dean grabbed a microphone and rolled into the ring with me. He held up my hand in victory before handing me the microphone

'Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was trained by non-other than The Phenom, The Undertaker!' I said to her unconscious form and the crowd cheered loudly as I handed the microphone back to Dean.

He tapped the microphone with his fingers as he paced the ring

'I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I really enjoyed myself this past Monday, I mean I _really _took great, sick pleasure destroying Bray Wyatt's stupid rocking chair, thanks to Kaylee telling me how much it meant to Bray' He said pointing over at me while I sat on the top rope

'I mean I could also tell by the way he was nearly brought to tears, that the chair held a special place in his heart. That chair was a symbol to you, Bray, and now it's a symbol to me, it's a symbol of what I'm going to do to you at TLC. See Bray Wyatt, thought he was going to pick me apart piece by piece from the inside of my brain out, but thanks again to Kaylee, it hasn't quite worked out like that, has it' He said walked over and leaning next to me, his arms wrapped around the top rope.

'Now, just like I did to that chair, and just like Kaylee did to Paige, I'm going to pick you apart piece by piece and destroy you! And I'm going to do it with the help of tables! With the help of ladders! And of cause with the help of plenty of brand new shinny chairs and TLC, THE MIND GAMES ARE OVER!' He said throwing the microphone out of the ring.

As Rusev's music started to play, Dean helped me down and I went to jump out of the ring but Rusev's manager started talking

'Dean Ambrose and Kaylee, tonight is your lucky night because your destruction has been delayed. Rusev will not be competing tonight, you can thank your cowardly American Jack Swagger for that' she explained as a clip was shown of the previous week on RAW as Jack attacked Rusev. Dean was in the ring with his head cocked to side, looking at me as if to say 'what the fuck?"

'We will no longer be subject to your American intimidation, your entire country is full of cowards, and your opportunists' the crowd started booing them as I yawned bored and lent against the ropes.

'SHUT UP! AMERICA YOU ARE WEAK, YOU LIE, and your mere existence is just a disgrace to the world. You're a disgrace' she said before handing the microphone is the Rusev

'And Jack Swagger, I will snap ever bone in your body, just like I did that old man last week. This United States Championship belongs to me, I Rusev! It belongs to mother Russia' He said holding up the belt as the crowd cheered. I laughed as Dean was chuckling

'I'm sorry guys, I tuned out a long time ago. I tuned out as soon as she said 'will not be competing tonight' and you can stop shooting me those looks and stop batting your eyelids at me cause I came here to fight alright, I came here to fight that big ugly Russian and that's exactly what I'm going to do, injury or not' He said throwing the microphone and started walking out of the ring.

Next thing I knew I was pulled from the ring and was Sister Abigialed into the steel steps. By the time I had recovered enough to get up and make my way over to Bray and Dean fighting, it was too late. Bray had already slammed Dean's throat into a chair, into the stairs. Dean was rolling over the floor coughing and in a lot of pain

'Roll over Dean' I whispered as I sat his head in my lap as the medics talked to him. He grabbed his throat trying to breathe as he looked up at me.

'It's going to be ok' I said to him my hands on his shoulders.

Suddenly Bray came back and kicked Dean in the head. I jumped up and grabbed the chair to hit Bray but he had already retreated back up the ramp laughing. I went to take after him but a medic stopped me

'What' I snapped at him, my gaze still on where Bray had disappeared.

'Dean is trying to say your name' the medic said. I knelt down next to Dean as they strapped him to a back board. He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it tightly

'Don't worry I'm here' I said as the crowd started chanting his name as the medics reeled him out the back and into the ambulance.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**08-12-14**

'Does that shock you Kaylee? Does that frighten you Kaylee? I don't think you have any idea who you are dealing with man. I am a monster. I am fear. And I despise each and every last one of you, but Kaylee…Kaylee, I am going to bring you back to me the easy way or the hard way. You belong to me. See your different to everyone else Kaylee. Everyone else is merely moths drawn in by my flame but they need to be careful cause if they get too close to me I. Will. Burn. You. You see Kaylee, I am the flame but you…you are the darkness that my flame will forever chase to claim.

Now next Sunday at TLC pay-per view, all of you will bear witness to my fire as I stand on top of that ladder victorious, conquer. I will look down at Dean Ambrose mangled body and none of you will shed a tear. I will not allow you to cry for him because he deserves everything that he has got coming to him. The end is near' He said as my music blasted through the arena. The crowd went wild.

I walked out as a spot light turned on me and one on Bray Wyatt, the rest of the arena was darkness

'Bray, when will you learn, I will never be yours. You say you're the flame and I am the darkness you're trying to claim. I am not darkness, I am the demon that controls you, controls the fire, the flame. You think you're a monster, you are nothing but a man trying to be more insane than everyone else. I know exactly who I am dealing with but you, you have no idea who I am and what I can do. You play these mind games but I was trained by the master of the mind games, you will never be able to get inside my head and well…as for Dean Ambrose, he is someone you will never be able to understand because he is too unpredictable'

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by Paige, she tried to toss me into the ring but I blocked and threw her into the steel steps. As the lights came back on Bray grabbed me by the hair and dragged me back into the ring. He went to pick me up when I kicked him away from me. I stood up and kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the head with the microphone I was still holding. Paige was now back in the ring and pulled me off Bray, she went to punch me but I blocked and pulled her head in between my legs and gave her a power bomb. Bray then grabbed me and performed Sister Abigail on me. He picked me up and pulled me into the corner. He had one hand around my throat while he was stroking my hair with the other.

'You will be mine…' He whispered when suddenly sirens sounded from an ambulance that just pulled up in the arena. With this distraction I kicked Bray in between his legs and he fell to his knees as the doors of the ambulance swung open to reveal Dean with a neck brace. He made his way to the top of the ramp with a tables and ladders, I was now holding Bray's head to face Dean

'You cannot destroy him Bray' I whispered in his ear as Dean pulled of his neck brace. I was suddenly kicked from behind. I pushed Bray to the ground as Dean made his way to the ring and I turned to face Paige. She took one look at me and bolted out of the ring and out the back with me hot on her heels.

I grabbed her out the back and performed Last Ride on her onto the concrete before walking back out to the ramp to see Bray on the ground facing Dean who was in the ring. I walked past him, kicking him in the head as I did so and slid into the ring. Dean pulled me to his side and kept his arm around my shoulders as he grabbed a microphone from the middle of the ring

'Take a good look at that ambulance Bray Wyatt, it's the only way you're going to leave TLC on Sunday is in the back of one of those. When its tables, and when its ladders, and when its chairs, you're going to know exactly who you're in here with. This Sunday I become the monster and I'm going to EAT you ALIVE' He said throwing his microphone away, he climbed the ropes and motioned for Bray to come to the ring but Bray backed away shocked. Dean came back over to me.

'You ok?' He asked me and I nodded smirking

'I am fine Dean' I answered as we made our way out back.

…..

Just as we were about to head out the rental car and head back to the hotel Renee came over to us

'Kaylee, can I get your opinion on what Paige did to you tonight?' She asked as Dean kept walking and lent against the car

'She got what was coming to her tonight for trying to toss me in the ring with Bray, but I am nowhere near finished with her. She wants to be the dominate diva in the WWE, I am going to show her all about being dominated next week on RAW' I said as I walked over to the Dean and we jumped into the car

….


	6. Chapter 6

**14-12-14 – TLC**

As I was walking through the back of the arena at TLC, waiting for Dean to arrive I was attacked from behind by Paige, she slammed me head first into the wall. I quickly turned the tables on her and speared her to the ground and followed up with some hard right hands. I was suddenly ripped off her and before I knew it Bray had Sister Abigailed me into the concrete, splitting open my head. Bray was pulled away by refs when I was rolled over by Roman Reigns, one of mine and Dean's good friends.

'Geez girl, Dean isn't going to be happy' He muttered as he picked me up and carried me back to Dean's locker room.

Dean had just arrived when Roman carried me in with a bleeding head

'What the fuck happened?" Dean demanded as Roman laid me on the lounge

'Paige and Bray attacked her from behind' Roman explained as Dean lent down next to me and put a towel on my head

'I'm fine Dean' I muttered trying to stand up but Dean pushed me back down

'Nope, you could be concussed, you're staying back here for the match' Dean demanded and I sat up to protest but he pushed me back down again

'But!' I started to say but was interrupted by Dean

'Roman, make sure she doesn't leave this room during my match' He stated before turning back to me

'I'm sorry Kaylee' He whispered before disappearing out of the room to his match.

'You know it's just because he cares girl' Roman said lifting up my feet and sitting down with my feet on top of his lap

'Which is exactly why I want to be out there…' I muttered but Roman heard me and rolled his eyes

_One day they will tell each other how they feel _Roman thought to himself as Dean's music came on as they watched the TV in the locker room.

…

As Bray made his way down to the ring Dean picked up a ladder and threw it over the ropes into him. Dean followed quickly and smashed Bray's head into another ladder. He punched him a few times before Bray started to fight back. Soon they ended up at the top of the ramp. Dean got the upper hand and hit Bray's face into a steal chair that was sitting on a table. Dean then rolled Bray back into the ring.

'Dean seems intense tonight, more so than normal' I commented to Roman

'It's because he is pissed off that Bray split you open' Roman explained and I smiled softly

'You know that Dean doesn't give a shit about anyone besides himself and you' Roman said looking at me and I frowned

'He cares about you, you're his brother' I retorted and Roman rolled his eyes

'Fine, it's _extremely _unlike Dean to care for another person and yet within a few months of knowing you, he cares about you' he explained and I shrugged

'You are just overthinking it Roman' I added

'Girl, you are practically the girl version of Dean, you're made for each other and you know it, why fight it' He asked confused but I remained silent and looked down at my hands

'Just think about it Kaylee, for the many years I've known Dean, he has never cared about someone as he clearly does you' Roman said before we focused back on the match to see Dean getting hit by Bray with a Kendal stick. Bray then stuck the Kendal stick into the corner of the top rope and ran Dean Head first into it.

'She will be mine!' Bray shouted at Dean before going for a cover which Dean kicked out off. Bray then got a ladder and ran it into Dean.

'Please let me go out there' I begged with Roman who shook his head

'Nope, Dean will kill me' He said as Bray landed on Dean who was laying on the ladder. Bray then went for another cover which Dean kicked out off. Bray know had the Kendal stick in Dean's mouth which he was fighting out off before he got hit in the back with it. Bray then lent the ladder up against the ropes and threw Dean into the ladder.

'You asked for this Ambrose!" Bray yelled out and ran full pace into Dean who moved out of the way and Bray hit the ladder. Dean then set up the ladder the same way. Bray started punching Dean who was getting psyched up with every punch

'He really is crazy' Roman muttered and I laughed

We continued to watch the match as Dean put Bray through 3 tables. Dean then went under the ring and pulled out a TV which was plugged in.

'Unplug it!' I shouted at the TV as Dean tried to hit Bray with it and it literally blew up in his face, blinding him. Bray quickly picked up the win and as soon as the bell rung I bolted out of the room and down to the ring as officials were trying to attend to Dean who was struggling to see.

'Dean, calm down' I said trying to get close to him

'Kaylee, is that you?" He asked stopping his moving around

'Yes, let them help you' I pleaded and he nodded allowing the officials to take him out the back to the medics.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**15-12-14**

'For the past few weeks Paige has been trying to prove that she is the most dominate diva in the WWE by attacking me from behind. Well tonight, we meet once again one on one in the ring, and I will show her what it is like to dominate someone' I announced to the crowd as Paige's music came on and she made her way down to the ring.

We locked up and I got the upper hand and twisted her left shoulder around a few times before pulling it. She punched me in the face trying to gain the upper hand when I stepped back and drop kicked her to the mat. The crowd cheered as I bounced off the ropes and clotheslined her as she was trying to get up.

I pulled her up and performed a DDT on her. I went for a cover but she kicked out at 2. I smirked as I stood up and pulled her up by her left arm. I twisted it around a few times before climbing the ropes and performing old school onto her. I climbed to the top rope and performed a moon sault on her as she was trying to stand up. I could easily go for the pin and win at this moment but she had to be taught a lesson so I pulled her head between my legs and performed Last Ride on her and then covered her for the win. The ref held up my hand in victory as the crowd cheered.

Cole had now climbed into the ring with a microphone

'Congratulations on your win Kaylee' He said to me as I nodded to him

'I have been told to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind' He asked

'Go ahead' I said back without a microphone

'Clearly you are a very strong competitor in the diva division, but you have made no move to go for the Diva's Championship, why?" He asked as he added me a spare microphone

'It's simple Cole, the Diva's division is too easy for me. There is no point in becoming the champion because it's not worth it to me. I came back to the WWE for one reason that is too make Bray's life hell with Dean. Afterwards I don't know what I will do, I may go after the championship just because I can or I may go for another championship like Chyna did back in the attitude era. I don't know what I will do' I explained as Cole nodded

'One more question Kaylee, is your war with Paige over now?' He asked and I looked over at Paige being helped out the back by officials

'That is up to her, but I am always down for a fight' I stated before walking out the back

….

Roman was walking through the back of the arena to find Kaylee as they were going to go back to the hotel and visit Dean together. He noticed a crowd surrounding the women's locker room and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. AJ noticed him walking up to them and walked over to him

'Roman…' She started to say

'What happened?' He demanded interrupting her

'Kaylee has been attacked and … kidnapped by Bray Wyatt' she said softly before walking off. Roman was furious as he punched the wall next to him. He pulled out his phone and called Dean

'Hello' Dean said answering the phone

'Dean…I got some bad news' Roman said running a hand through his hair not wanting to have this conversation

'What is it?" He asked concerned

'Bray Wyatt…attacked and kidnapped Kaylee…' Roman said into the phone. He heard a loud bang from the other end of the line assuming Dean had done the same this he had done.

'Come back to the hotel, we will deal with this' Dean said in a dangerously soft voice

'Yep' Roman agreed his eyes blazing.

….


	8. Chapter 8

**16-12-14**

'Bray Wyatt said there was a special place in hell for people like us, well at TLC we visited that special place and put each other through absolute hell and too be honest, I loved every single second of it cause it just feels good to get out all your anger, all your frustrations, it just feels good to fly that close to the flame sometimes too close. And whether it was a freak accident, bad luck, bad karma, or an act of god I lost. But I noticed something, I noticed something that night. I saw it in Bray Wyatt's eyes, he was afraid. Scared to death because for the first time he was in the ring who just doesn't care. I don't care what he does to me, I don't care what I do to him, I don't care what I do to myself in the process. For the first time in Bray Wyatt's miserable life he was face to face with someone just as twisted as he is and because of this fear he has gone and done something stupid. Something to really piss me off by attacking and kidnapping my best mate Kaylee last night. But here's the thing, I have arranged that tomorrow night's boot camp match at Tribute to the troops there will be some stipulations. If I win Bray, you must release Kaylee on the following Monday night RAW and never, ever, go after her again' Dean said his eyes blazing dangerously.

Suddenly there was laughter coming from the big screen.

'You just don't understand man, the only reason that you are still breathing right now is because I am enjoying this game of ours so much. But if you could only see what I am Dean, if anybody could see the creature that lives behind my eyes then they would know. Kaylee, Kaylee will find out exactly. Who. I. am. I am distain, I am a slave to my calling and I can't stop know even if I wanted too. I can't stop man. I can't stop until I see all the heroes' fall, until I see all the cities crumble. Dean I am the battle field and as for our match tomorrow night. I will defeat you once again and Kaylee will be mine forever' Bray said as the camera zoomed out to reveal me tied to a chair unconscious. My head was bleeding and I had bruises all over my arms.

Dean was fuming in the ring as Bray's laughter echoed through the arena.

…..

Dean was pacing in his hotel room when Roman walked through the door

'Dude, you need to calm down' Roman said sitting on the bed.

'I can't! Who fucking knows what that sick bastard is doing to her' Dean replied angrily pacing even more

'I know, she is my mate as well Dean. But you need to control your anger for tomorrow night. You can't let your feelings for her and emotions get the best of you in the ring, there is too much at stake' Roman explained wisely. Dean looked over at him confused

'My feelings for her?' He asked and Roman gave him a knowing look

'Don't be stupid, I know how you feel, she knows how you feel, she feels the same, you are both just too twisted and insane to do anything about it' Roman complained angrily.

'She deserves better' Dean muttered as Roman grabbed either side of his face

'Dean, she is you. You both were made for each other. Stop being stupid and once you win this match, show her, the only way you and her know how' Roman spoke firmly before walking out the door leaving Dean alone to his thoughts.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

**17-12-14 – Tribute to the Troops**

Bray Wyatt was waiting in the ring as Dean came out to the top of the ramp and saluted the troops before running down to the ring and started his attack on Bray, trapping him in the corner with punches. Bray tried to grab one of the army bags laying around the ring but Dean continued his assault with punches. Dean now picked up the army bag and threw it into Bray's stomach, followed by a head butt. Dean then dropkicked Bray. Bray came back with a big uppercut. He tried to gain some momentum by using the ropes as a weapon. Dean turned the tables with a running bulldog and Bray rolled out of the ring to recover but Dean didn't let him by diving through the second and top ropes into Bray Wyatt.

Dean then rammed Bray's head into the steel post and stairs. Dean threw Bray back into the ring and then started to throw steel chairs into the ring. He climbed back in the ring and started setting up chairs before going after Bray who had picked up a Kendal stick and smashed Dean in the head with it. Bray went back into the ring and hit Dean a few more times with the Kendal stick.

'She is mine!" Bray shouted at Dean before climbing on top of him delivering some hard left and right hands before going for a cover which Dean kicked out off.

Dean tried to fight back with some right hands but Bray threw him head first into a chair that Dean had put in the corner of the ring earlier on.

Bray had Dean now in a headlock which Dean started to fight out off but Bray took him down with a Kendal stick once more. He tried going for a pin again but Dean kicked out. He continued his assault with some punches and picked up the Kendal stick once more. He climbed to the second rope and was going to hit Dean in the head but Dean countered with a punch to the stomach. Dean reached for the Kendal stick just as Bray was and then started to get the ground cheering by hitting the mat with it before attacking Bray with it over and over again.

Dean now climbed to the second rope with a steel chair and hit Bray with it, he went for a count but Bray kicked out at the count of 2. Dean smirked sickly as the ground chanted 'we want tables' and he ran outside and pulled out a table. He slid it back into the ring and set it up only to be put through it by Bray. He went for a count but Dean kicked out at the last minute.

Bray started stomping away at Dean before moving to the outside and pulling out another table. He made eye contact with St. Slaughter sitting by the ring. Bray went face to face with St. Slaughter

'You want to dance with devil old man, just like Kaylee' Bray shouted in his face before rolling back into the ring and setting up the second table. St. Slaughter distracted Bray enough for Dean to go for a roll up pin but he kicked out. St. Slaughter then threw his steel boot shoe to Dean, who looked shocked, he tapped the shoe to see it was steel capped and then hit Bray in the head with it hard. Bray landed on the table and Dean quickly climbed the ropes and elbowed Bray through the table and went for the pin and won the match.

St. Slaughter climbed into the ring clapping and held up Dean's hand in victory

'Give my best to Kaylee' St. Slaughter said as they saluted each other in the middle of the ring.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**22-12-14**

'Dude, RAW is about to start where are you?' Roman said pacing out the back on the phone to Dean Ambrose

'There was a problem with my damn plane ticket, I'm almost there, but Bray is up first, so if I am not there…'He started to say

'I'll be here' Roman promised as he hung up the phone.

…

'Dean…Dean you won your match at tribute to the troops, so therefore I have been forced to let my angel go and NEVER go after her again…you will pay for it tonight in our match and as for Kaylee, well she has already paid for it. Since you are not here to claim her, I am forced to leave her where she is so if you want to rescue your 'best friend' all you have to do is…look up' Bray said laughing as he looked up and the lights turned on to reveal Kaylee being lowered by her arms. She was unconscious and covered in bruises.

'Oh my god, what has this monster done to her?! Is she even alive?' Cole said shocked from the announce table.

The crowd cheered as Roman's music blast through the speakers as he ran down the ramp and speared Bray. Bray rolled out of the ring and the big screen revealed a taxi pulling up and Dean running through the back of the arena and then his music blasted as he ran down to the ring completely ignoring Bray who was now lying on the side of the ring. By this time Roman had grabbed a ladder and was climbing it to untie Kaylee

'Kaylee…'He whispered as he untied her arms and lowered her into Dean's waiting arms. Dean held her bridal style and hugged her close

'Thank you' Dean muttered looking at Roman as the EMT's ran down to the ring and strapped her to a back board. Roman and Dean followed them out the back as the crowd chanted Kaylee's name.

'I'm going with her' Dean stated as they put her in the back of the ambulance, but Roman stopped him

'Dean…you have a match against Bray tonight. Destroy him and then together we will go to the hospital' Roman said and Dean reluctantly agreed.

…

Dean and Roman had just arrived at the hospital that Kaylee was taken too

'Hello can I help you?' a nurse asked at the front door

'Yes, we are here to see a woman named Kaylee Rose' Roman said as the nurse led them through the hallways to the emergency ward.

'Someone will be with you shortly' she said kindly as Roman sat down while Dean paced back and forth.

'Why can't I see her?' Dean said angrily to a nurse after about 10 minutes of waiting

'Her contract with your employer has a condition that if she is taken to hospital unconscious only one person is allowed to see her and make decisions on her behalf including who sees her' The nurse explained calmly

'Who is the one person?' Roman asked no one confused

'Me' a man spoke from behind Dean and Roman

'Taker' Dean spoke firmly as Roman and Dean turned around

'It's Mark here' Mark said motioning for them to take a seat.

'How is she?' Roman asked

'She is sleeping, the bad news is she has some broken ribs but she will only be out of action for a week or two' Mark explained

'She was beaten daily and restrained the entire time but apart from that, nothing…else was done to her' Mark spoke firmly confirming that there was no sexual assault. Dean sighed in relief and rested his head back against the wall.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

**26-12-14**

'Dean! Can I grab a word please?' Renee asked as Dean walked past her out the back. Dean froze and turned back around, his eyes staring at Renee

'Yes' Dean asked with his head cocking his head to the side

'The entire WWE universe and I are wondering…how is Kaylee?' She asked nervously

'Bray Wyatt…kept her restrained for a week and gave her daily beating, however, she…she is a crazy bitch and has only suffered a few broken ribs. She will be back in a week or so' Dean said before storming off.

'Dean!' Someone called out just as he left Renee. Dean growled and turned to the owner of the voice to reveal none other than Hulk Hogan

'Hulk' Dean said surprised shaking his hand

'Dean, how is Kaylee holding up?' He asked as Dean lent against the wall

'First St. Slaughter and now you, how many legends does the girl know?' Dean commented laughing slightly

'She has trained under the Undertaker since he was in the Attitude era. So she came with us on the road a lot' Hulk explained and Dean nodded

'She is ok, she is in pain, but recovering quickly and can't wait to get back' Dean explained

'Good…oh hey tonight, I am putting you in a match for the U.S championship' Hulk added as an afterthought

'Uh, thanks' Dean said shocked as he shook hands with the legend and went to go get ready for his match

….

'This is not fair! Rusev has done nothing to disrespect how you have all disrespected him. But it does not matter because regardless of who his opponent is Rusev will crush him' Rusev manager Lana announced as Dean Ambrose's music came on and he came running out to the ring. He climbed the ropes and smiled at Rusev and his manager.

The ring announcer introduced Dean and Rusev before the bell rung indicating the start of the match. They locked up in the middle of the ring, Rusev managing to push Dean into the corner but he ducked out of the way of a punch and then went on the attack against Rusev. Trapping him in a corner with elbows and kicks. Rusev countered and went on the attack against Dean in the corner before pushing his throat against the second rope. Dean rebounded on the rope and landed on Rusev giving him hard punches to the face before dropkicking him outside the ring. Dean then launched himself outside the ring onto Rusev. He pulled the Russian back inside the ring and went for a pin but Rusev kicked out and dodged an attack and was now in control of the match against Dean.

Rusev dominated Dean for the next few minutes before going for a pin but Dean kicked out. Dean tried to turn the tables but got a knee to the mid-section before being crushed into the ropes and he dropped to the outside. Rusev went out and pulled Dean back into the ring to continue his attack.

Dean countered an attack by a kick to the face and was trying to fight back with some punches to the face and went for a cross bod but was countered by Rusev who went for a pin but Dean kicked out. Rusev was beginning to show some frustration and once Dean was standing he kicked Dean square in the face. He went for his finishing move but Dean got to the ropes to break the hold.

Rusev continued his assault but Dean dodged an attack and went for a pin but Rusev kicked out. Dean was getting psyched up now as he went on the attack on Rusev with some quick take downs. He performed a running bulldog to Rusev before climbing to the top of the rope. Rusev went to attack him but Dean jumped over him and clotheslined Rusev and went for a pin but the champion kicked out. Dean once again went to the top rope and hit his elbow drop on Rusev and went for a pin but Rusev kicked out. Dean was smiling though as he pulled Rusev up for Dirty Deeds but Rusev rolled out of the ring. Dean following him and clotheslined him outside and pushed him into the barricade.

Dean went to grab Rusev but was attacked by Bray Wyatt causing a DQ. Bray threw Dean back into the ring and Bray went to perform Sister Abigail but dean countered it but was then thrown outside the ring. Bray threw Dean over the announce table and then over into the time keepers table. Bray started to pull everything off the announce table and went Dean only to receive a chair to the face.

Dean threw chair after chair into the ring and went after Bray Wyatt but he rolled out of the ring and up the ramp. Dean music started up but then turned off and my music 'Crazy Bitch' came blasting through the arena. The crowd cheered loudly as I walked down the ramp wearing black jeans and a green singlet. Dean looked at me with his eyes wide in shock but a smile on his face. I walked past Bray and smirked at him knowing he couldn't touch me. I moved around the ring and clapped hands with the crowd before rolling into the ring and hugging Dean before raising his hand in victory. I grabbed a microphone

'I wanted to come out here and publically thank my best friend Dean Ambrose for beating Bray Wyatt at Tribute to the troops and freeing me from him' I said before throwing the microphone and kissing Dean fully on the lips. The crowd cheered louder than ever before as I pulled away leaving a shocked Dean. I smiled shyly before going to leave but Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me into another kiss, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we made out in the middle of the ring with the crowd cheering and my music blasting.

….


	12. Chapter 12

**29-12-14**

Dean and I walked through the back of the arena as Roman came up to us

'I saw you guys last week, about damn time' Roman said hugging both Dean and myself laughing. Dean and I rolled out eyes

'Shut up' we said at the same time as Roman laughed and walked off. We turned the corner and stood face to face with Edge and Christian, the guest GM's

'Hey Kaylee, long time' Christian said hugging me and then I hugged Edge

'How are you feeling after your kidnapping?' Edge asked seriously

'I'm fine' I stated seriously

'Good, cause someone came up to us and demanded a match against you' Edge said and I rolled my eyes

'Paige' I stated and he nodded.

'Fine' I said simply and said goodbye to them as Dean and I walked off

'She will never learn will she?' Dean said and I laughed

'Apparently not' I laughed as we went to our locker room so I could stretch

….

'You want me to come out with you?' Dean asked as I stretched

'Nah, you got a message for Bray about the ambulance match next week to do' I said standing up and Dean pulled me into a hug. He kissed me softly on the lips and smirked

'Kick some ass' He said as the stagehand knocked on our door

'Always do' I said leaving the locker room and making my way down to the ring.

'Paige has demanded another match against me, I mean, surely she would have learnt her lesson last time right?' I said into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

Paige's music came on but instead of coming out, she attacked me from behind with a chair. She continually attacked me with a chair until Dean Ambrose came running down. Paige rolled out of the ring and laughed as Dean knelt beside me as I sat up seething. The lights suddenly went out and when they came back on Bray was attacking Dean, before I had a chance to help him, Paige had returned to the ring and went to attack me with the chair again and I dodged and drop kicked the chair into her face. Dean now had the upper hand on Bray and threw him from the ring as I did Paige as well. The crowd cheered as Dean and I held up our hands and then motioned for them to come back into the ring.

Edge and Christian's music suddenly came blasting through the arena as they walked out

'Now, I just had a great idea Edge' Christian said

'One that reeks of awesomeness?' Edge asked as the crowd cheered

'Oh yeah, it's a tag team match, Bray and Paige against Dean and Kaylee. Oh the match starts now!' They said as they exited the ramp.

Dean and Bray started the match Dean with the upper hand until he went for a clothesline but Bray dodged and gave one to Dean instead. Bray continued the assault looking over at me occasionally with evil eyes but I just smirked back. Dean managed to get the upper hand with a drop kick and I tagged myself in forcing Paige to come into the ring.

I clotheslined her and went on the attack with punches to the face in the corner before the ref forced me to let her out of the corner. I threw her into the ropes and performed a hurricarana on her before taking her left arm and twisting it around a few times and climbing the ropes and performing old school on her. I went for a cover but Bray came in and broke up the count by pulling me off her. Dean came in and threw Bray outside the ring and flew through the ropes onto Bray outside the ring. I pulled Paige up and performed the Last Ride on her before pinning her for the win. Dean rolled back into the ring and picked me up in a hug giving me a quick kiss and holding up my hand in victory.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**02-01-15**

Dean and I were walking through the back of the arena when I saw Edge and Christion after they opened Smack Down

'I'll meet you at the locker room' I said to Dean kissing him and walking over to Edge and Christion

'How are you guys going?' I asked giving them both hugs

'We are pissed off at what happened on RAW to be honest' Edge said angrily and I nodded

'Edge….Adam, it's not your fault what happened ok, its Seth Rollins and trust me, he will pay for it' I promised before hugging them goodbye and walking off to meet Dean when I saw Bray Wyatt on a backstage TV

'I ask you Dean Ambrose, if I'm willing to do that to my flesh and blood, to someone I saved, to someone I loved. What on earth Dean Ambrose would I be willing to do to you? It's been fun Dean but unfortunately all good things have to come to an end and our story Dean ends with you laying on a slab in the back of an ambulance' Bray said before disappearing into the darkness.

I shook my head in annoyance as I turned to go find Dean. I was stopped by Paige

'What?' I asked impatiently

'I want another match against you' she said and I sighed

'Why? You get your ass beat every time' I asked genuinely confused

'Because I am going to be the most dominate diva and every time I step into the ring with you I learn more about myself and what I need to learn' She said honestly, feeling really uncomfortable about saying what she said.

'Fine, I'll give you another match' I agreed and walked off to go find Dean.

…

I found Dean pacing in the locker room

'I guess you watched Bray Wyatt' I said stretching for my match

'Yep. He is right though, it ends next week' Dean said cracking his neck

'He will pay' Dean muttered as I gave him a hug and kiss as I watch Paige have a backstage altercation with the Bella Twins.

I said goodbye to Dean and made my way down to the ring and waited for Paige to come down.

We locked up in the ring and I got the upper hand twisting her arm around a few times before kicking her in the head. I pulled her up and tossed her into the corner and gave her some hard right hands before breaking the refs count. She countered my next punch and hit me back a few times before I bounced off the ropes and performed a head-scissor take down. I pulled her up to perform a DDT on her and went for a pin.

She kicked out on the count of 2 and we both tried to gain the upper hand and ended up clotheslining each other. I sat up and cracked my neck. I dropkicked her once she stood up and pulled her in for a power bomb and then climbed the top rope and performed a moon sault on her, pinning for her the win.

The ref raised my hand in victory and I climbed to the top rope posing for the crowd before rolling out of the ring to clap hands with some fans. I heard the crowd boo as the Bella twins had come down to the ring and were now double teaming Paige. I rolled back into the ring and grabbed both their heads and smashed them together. I pulled Nikki in for a DDT and then Bree for a power bomb. The crowd cheered loudly as I looked at Paige who was staring back at me in surprise. I nodded my head and left the ring leaving her in shock.

….

'I got a match against Curtis Axel' Dean said hugging me in celebration for my match.

'Who?' I asked and he laughed

'Exactly' He said bouncing from side to side and heading out to the ring.

'He isn't going to have a match' I muttered to myself as I made my way to the locker room and sat on the lounge watching as Dean made his way down to the ring and immediately went on the attack before the bell even rung

'Hey Kaylee' Roman said coming in and sitting next to me.

'What's going on?' I asked still watching as attacked Axel now outside of the ring and bounced his head on the announce table. Axel tried to fight back to his credit but Dean clotheslined him. He threw Axel back into the ring and perform Dirty Deeds on Axel.

'I guess Dean is still pissed off at Bray'' Roman said laughing slightly

'Get me a mic!' Dean shouted as he paced the ring

'Yeah maybe' I agreed smirking

'Bray Wyatt I hope your listening, I hope you're listening real good. This Monday you and I have the first ever Ambulance match on Monday Night RAW and what a way to kick off 2015!' He shouted walking up the ramp and over to an ambulance that was parked next to the stage.

'Let me show you how I'm going to kick off my new year. Right here. I'm going to crack the windshield of this ambulance with your face. I'm going to put your body underneath these tires and I'm going to run you over and then I'm going to break each and every one of your fingers so you can't crawl away and then I'm going to run you over again. I'm going to tie you to the back of this bumper and I'm going to drag you all around the arena and just when you think it's over, just when you think you've had enough and you can't take anymore, I'm going to drag your lifeless and capacitated body into the back of this ambulance. And you know why I am going to do all of this…and enjoy it so much is because I still have a score to settle with you after you attacked and kidnapped my best f…sorry my girlfriend Kaylee.

After I beat you so bad you wish you had never laid eyes on her I'm going to lock this door, I'm going to step on the gas and Kaylee and I are going to take you on a one way trip to happy new year hell' Dean said throwing the microphone.

….


	14. Chapter 14

**05-01-15**

Dean and I pulled up in the arena and Dean slid across the front of the car and opened the door for me, taking my hand and helping me out.

'Well, who would have though Dean Ambrose was a gentlemen?' I teased and Dean poked me in the side

'Don't tell anyone bitch' He said grabbing our bags and we started walking to the building when Paige came over

'Can I talk to you for a moment?' Paige asked me, eyeing Dean nervously and I smirked and nodded to Dean who kissed me quickly and left Paige and I alone.

'Why did you save me last week?' Paige asked confused and I sighed and leant against the wall

'Because you remind me of myself. You have passion that I haven't seen in a woman since myself. I would travel with The Undertaker and week after week I would have matches with Trish and Lita and week after week I would get my ass kicked until finally I was winning matches. I then moved on to fighting men like The Hardy boys and Edge and Christian and once again I would get my ass handed to me until I was finally winning a few matches. Just like me, you lost week after week but kept coming back for more' I explained and Paige nodded accepting my explanation.

We shook hands and went on our way. I was trying to find Dean when I saw Bray come onto the TV.

'What is your new year's resolution Dean? Is it to become a better person? Is it to get to know your criminal father a little bit better? When I slam that ambulance door shut with your lifeless body inside of it, it will mark the end of our great journey and your lunatic fringe will be nothing more than a lost soul forever trapped inside of his own nightmare. Ambrose, the devil is real and he's not just a man with red horns and pointed tail, he is suffering, he is pain, and tonight he walks beside me. Run' Bray said before the screen when blank.

I rolled my eyes at the TV and walked off to find Dean sitting on a table staring at the TV.

'You ok?' I asked as he pulled me between his legs and I rested my arms on his shoulders.

'Yeah, but babe, you need to stay out the back for the match' He said resting his head on mine and I nodded

'I know, but I want you to know that whatever happens, you always will have me beside you' I whispered and kissed him before the stagehand said it was time for his match.

….

The bell rung and Dean's music came on and Dean came out and down to the ring. Bray's music came on and Dean met him halfway up the ramp still fuming about my kidnapping. Dean pounded away on Bray as he slammed his head into the stairs and then threw him over the announcers table.

'Hey Kaylee' Roman said coming up beside me as I watched the match

'Hey Roman' I said my eyes never leaving the TV as they were now fighting in the crowd

They were now in front of the ambulance and Dean threw him into the ambulance doors. Dean got thrown in the ambulance and I tensed up but he kicked his way out

'It's ok' Roman said placing a hand on my shoulder as Dean pulled out tables from the ambulance. Dean was shoved back into the ambulance and Bray slammed the door into Dean's knee. He went on the attack against Dean's knee.

'He is injured' I said worried as the stretcher was rammed into the knee as well.

'He is strong' Roman said trying to make me worry less but even Roman's voice was slightly worried.

Dean's knee was rammed into the pole as Dean grabbed his knee screaming in pain.

'Dean… I don't care if you lose the match. Just be ok' I whispered as Roman squeezed my shoulder in comfort.

Dean was struggling to even stand up a Bray was dominating the match. The crowd was cheering Ambrose as Bray attacked him in the middle of the ring and went for Sister Abigail but Dean countered.

'Come on babe' I whispered as Dean was on the attack against Bray again, still on one leg though and Bray countered with a clothesline.

'NO MORE' Bray shouted at Dean as he threw him out of the ring, Dean was still grabbing that knee in pain. There was a close-up of Dean's face and he was in extreme pain. Bray was moving him towards the ambulance and Dean tried to fight back but Bray got the upper hand by shoving his knee into the ramp. Bray went and got a table as Dean kicked him in the face and then jumped of the stage onto Wyatt.

Dean used the stretcher to help him stand up and went on the attack but Bray threw him into the ambulance. Dean threw chair into Bray's face and then jumped out of the ambulance onto Bray. Dean chucked Bray into the ambulance as Dean went to close the doors but Bray jumped back out and rammed Dean Head first into the closed door twice.

Dean gained some momentum with a massive clothesline and then used the back board to attack Bray.

'Get him in the ambulance Dean' I said as Dean got the table, still walking basically on one leg. He lifted Bray up onto the table and then slowly limped to the top of the ambulance.

'Freaking lunatic' Roman muttered from beside me as Dean climbed to the top of the ambulance and elbowed Bray through the table. Dean was now screaming in pain as Bray was laid out on the broken table

'I can't breathe' I said worried as Dean tried to lift Bray up but Bray countered with Sister Abigail into the Ambulance

'No!' I cried out as Bray opened the doors and then threw Dean into the Ambulance and went to shut the doors but Dean kicked him but Bray Sister Abigailed him into the concrete. Bray lifted Dean and threw him into the ambulance and shut the door finishing the match.

I ran out and stopped the ambulance as it drove past me and I climbed in the back of the ambulance and knelt down next to Dean.

'Dean…' I said softly, holding his head in my lap as he held his knee

'I'm sorry' He whispered but I silenced him by kissing him

'I don't care about the match, I care about you and together we can do anything' I said pulling him up into my arms as the ambulance took us to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the end of this story. I am making another story involving my OC Kaylee. It is with her and The Shield. Slightly different background though as she is with The Shield from the beginning.**

**I will probably do a sequel from this story after I finish that story.**

**Thanks to all my followers and reviews**


End file.
